Written in the Ashes
by ravendarksparx
Summary: Blaze vs Ash in a fight to the death because of a mysterious prophercy. Blaze joins with the evil lord Vorex, in hope that evil will help her prevail against her sister. Ash however is taken in by the Teen Titans... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Master and Apprentice

WRITTEN IN THE ASHES

Chapter 1: Master and Apprentice

Deep within the heart of the forest, a dark fierce energy was being unleashed, but whether it was strong enough to bring down the beast the girl did not know. Unaware that she was being watched, the girl shot a blaze of red energy towards the beast, wounding the animal, and watching slowly as it sunk to the ground with a painful cry. The girl glided over to the beast and took a stopwatch from her pocket. _Excellent_, she thought, _a new personal best_. _Now I'll be ready for my pathetic little sister, when she comes out of hiding, I'll be ready_. The mysterious girl soared up into the branches of a thick oak tree, and sat on a branch where she surveyed the forest.

From that position, the watcher could have a clear view of the girl from where he crouched in the bushes. The girl, he noticed, had a mass of curly flame red hair and equally vibrant eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred, but was not. Despite this she had a pretty smile that seemed to spread from her yellow vest right down to her jeans and scruffy orange combat boots. Her overall appearance seemed to be very fierce and intimidating, but this however did not dampen the spirits and intentions of the admirer. The man shifted to get a better view; he gazed up at the girl, but in doing so caught her eye contact.

As quick as a flash the girl jumped from the tree and in haste had the watcher held by his neck against a tree. The girl purposely lifted him so his feet no longer touched the earth and looked him dead in the eye. "Yes?" she inquired fiercely, loosening her grip so the man could speak.

"You are Blaze, yes?" the man stammered. "The one in search of destroying her sister?"

"Correct", Blaze answered, lowering the man to the floor where he gasped for breath, for even though Blaze was merely just a teenager she was incredibly strong. "Why to you ask?"

"My master, says he can help you to locate your sister"

"Hmm" Blaze mused, turning the idea over in her mind, for it had been so long since her previous encounter with her wretched sister.

"And all my master asks in return is simple"

"And what would that be"

"To join him as his apprentice and to eliminate the Teen Titans"

Blaze considered the proposal, because she did so dearly want to rid the world of her sister, _and well, the Teen Titans are just part of the bargain I suppose,_ she thought wickedly.

"I'll do it" she said, a hint of malice quivering in her voice. "and who is this, master?"

"Vorex", said a deep and eerie voice said from behind her.

Blaze spun around, and looked into the eyes of all that was wrong and evil, her master. Vorex was a tall man, or thing, for Blaze couldn't tell him from human to another species entirely. Vorex was a shady figure, shrouded from head to toe in a black cloak, with eerie glowing eyes, the colour of aqua, peering out from under the hood. Vorex deftly drew back his hood to reveal a mop of sea blue hair and (once his eyes had stopped glowing) crystal blue eyes. Blaze took Vorex, her new master, in from this angle, thinking that he didn't look so menacing with out his cloak. Blaze studied his face, looking for a hint towards what his power(s) might be, but a dark blue wound, slowly turning to a scar stared back at her from his left cheek. It looked like it was from a recent battle, possibly a duel from this very day?

"So, it's true", Vorex said, sweeping her hair aside to take in her shoulders. Where plain smooth skin should have been, Blaze's torso was covered with strange markings in a deep red. Odd swirls and lines covered her arms, her back and part of her chest, but even though Blaze knew what it was for, she could never hate it.

"What's true?" Blaze replies, curious to what he could possibly know about her.

"Why, what it says in the archive of Veer, of course" her new master replied, "merely the prophecy, and other things to do with this", he traced a stray swirl across her shoulder.

"Oh, that", Blaze retorted, a hint of anger and remorse in her voice, which startled even her.

"You must hate her very much," her master questioned snidely.

"You of all people should know my answer", the girl retorted. "But, I have my own ways to deal with emotions such as hatred", a sharp searing pain shot through her markings, Blaze stood in front of her master defiantly. "I will break this, this curse", she almost yelled, but rather raised her voice as trickles of tears escaped from her eyes.

"Don't you worry, my apprentice", Vorex commented soothingly, taking her hand. "All will be taken care of, I assure you". The dark lord snapped his fingers, and a bolt of blue light wound it's self around their hands. Blaze opened her eyes, wide with shock, fear and excitement all at the same time.

"Decorum Flayter Verte Enterinison!" Vorex declared, as the blue beam seemed to fill Blaze's entire body, bonding her with her dark lord. The light faded, but it was still inside of the girl, burning fiercely, giving her even more certainty that she will prevail against her sister.


	2. Chapter 2: Archive of Veer

WRITTEN IN THE ASHES

Chapter 2: The Archive of Veer

Unaware that on the opposite side of town, an evil bond between master and apprentice was being fulfilled, the heroic Teen Titans slept peacefully - until morning anyway. For not even they knew what a new day was going to bring.

_Azarath, Metrion Zinthos! It was no use; he was even more powerful than their last encounter. Fire swirled around her, getting closer, and closer, she must give it one last try. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! A strong bolt of dark energy flared from her hands, wrapping it's self around her monstrous foe, yes! Tigon was surly weakening! It's all over now, you can see it burning in the beast's eyes, you can see…_ "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO"

"Argh!" the girl awoke abruptly from her dream, or rather nightmare where she was once again in combat with her demon of a father. She sat bolt upright and glanced around her dark room, taking in all of her ancient books and precious possessions. Cleverly hidden behind a chest sat a fat cockerel, presumably the one who had awoken her. The girl snuggled down under her covers and closed her eyes. She waited a few moments before opening an eye again and spying the green cockerel edging quietly towards her door. She grinned cheekily before focusing her mind and shooting a thin beam of dark energy at the bird that made it levitate several feet in the air, immobilised. The girl tossed back the covers and swung herself off the bed and walked over to the bird and stood below it mockingly.

"I don't like the colour green" she stated, grinning inwardly to herself, in her usual monotone voice.

"Well what colour do you prefer?" the bird squeaked.

"Blue. And I certainly don't like being woken up early in the morning!" the girl almost yelled at the bird, before letting it drop heavily to the floor where it morphed into a green boy with spiky hair and jeans and a green t-shirt. Beat Boy.

"Awww, come on Raven. Lighten up; it's only a bit of fun!" BB said to Raven, who had turned her back on him and started to crawl back into bed.

"Just get OUT of my room", Raven replied, before once again closing her eyes in an attempt to block Beat Boy out.

"Fine. No tofu for you then", BB replied sulkily, as he walked out of the room.

Once he had left, Raven's room was once again silent and dark, just the way she liked it. She closed her eyes again, willing her self to drift back to sleep, but to her annoyance, she could not. _Fine, you win_, Raven thought as she once again heaved herself out of bed and threw on her jeans and a blue sweater and quickly brushed through her violet shoulder length hair. She walked over to her door and pushed it open quietly. Silence. _The rest of the team must still be asleep,_ she thought, _best not to wake them._ The girl focused her mind once again and began to hover above the ground and glided silently down to the kitchen.

She expected that Beat Boy was already eating what seemed like a 3 course breakfast of various tofu, but she was surprised to find that he wasn't. Raven didn't think much of it, but sat down on the sofa and using her powers, effortlessly flicked through the channels on their widescreen TV. Considering that they had cable, there wasn't very much on, so Raven settled for a documentary about Tameranian Festivals, complimentary of the Outer Space Network, as requested by Starfire.

During the commercials, the girl got up to make herself a cup of herbal tea, lemon was said to be best for 'early risers'. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, Beast Boy decided to show his face once again, too much with in the space of 10 minutes, thought Raven harshly, still fairly angry that she'd been woken up so early in the morning. _But I suppose I can't stay mad at him for long, because it would just make combat difficult_, she thought, wistfully wishing that she could, but she knew that Robin never liked negative friction between the team, especially when in combat with their foes.

Raven looked over to where BB had settled himself on the sofa, absentmindedly watching an advert for toothpaste.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Raven asked him, trying to sound reasonably happy.

"Um, ok," he replied, looking at the girl curiously, because _Raven hardly ever offers someone a cup of tea, let alone me_, Beast Boy thought. "You know, I'm kinda sorry about, you know, waking you up" He carried on; looking at her in a way which he hoped looked apologetic.

"Don't mention it while I'm still in a good mood", Raven replied icily, in her usual monotone voice. She did not mean to sound harsh, but she did have to control her powers otherwise who knew what might happen!

"Uh, ok" He replied quietly, before shrinking down in the folds of the sofa and silently hoping that Raven wouldn't say any more.

The two titans remained in silence, until the kettle boiled and the girl made the tea, _maybe this will help calm my anger_, she thought, _besides, anger is pointless_.

"Tea's ready", she signalled to a confused Beast Boy to say put on the sofa, as she glided deftly over to him with the tea, and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," BB replied, taking the cup from her cold hands, and wrapping his own around it. He took a sip, _Ugh! Disgusting lemon herbal tea! What is Rae trying to do? Poison me?_ BB rapidly changed his expression as she looked over at him, "Mmm, lemony, just the way I like it", he said, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to poison you", Raven simply replied, "It's supposed to wake you up"

"Oh, right", he said, smiling warmly at her, at this Raven merely smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, only the noise of the TV interrupting their thoughts, until the rest of the team decided to make an entrance for breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, the team started about their normal routine for a Sunday, because Sunday's were usually a pretty quiet day of the week, so the titans were able to relax and chill out. Each of the titans were off doing their own thing: Robin was in his room listening to music, Cyborg and BB were in Cy's room playing Monster Crusher 2, Starfire was watching her favourite television programme – World of Fungus – and Raven was also in her room, presumably reading.

Shrouded in darkness, Raven sat on the edge of her bed, an old heavy book in her hands. _I've waited a long time to finally read you,_ the girl thought to herself, as she opened the book, brushing dust off the pages as she went. She was being careful, for she had never been fortunate enough to own her own copy of this book, for very few were ever printed. For Raven had read many ancient texts in her life, and many of them were her personal copies, which lined the shelves of her room. But this book, the one which she had desired the very most, was indeed a rarity, you were lucky if you ever saw one. However, being the gifted girl that she is, Raven had managed to track down one of the few remaining copies, and purchased without a second thought. And now here it was, in her hands, just waiting for her to read it.

This book was not just any book. Oh no, it was the book that many people wished to see, because with in its pages were prophecies, magic, spells and information beyond anyone's wildest dreams. And Raven wished to consume all of the knowledge for she had waited a long time, a very long time indeed to read this book. The book. The Archive of Veer.

Raven began to read, slowly turning the pages and taking in all of the breath taking information and exquisite illustrations and pictures that filled the pages in front of her eyes. A few pages into the book, the girl found one of the prophecies, and this particular one caught her eye:

_**Archive of Veer **_

_Prophesy 1.20 _

**_Cast In Stone _**

_Prophesised by the seraphs of the dimension Deveron, a mortal couple are to father a child gifted with extraordinary abilities. These powers are a gift, the gift of commandment over the rocks and ground on the very earth that the child walks. The child will reach her adolescence, which in time will be when the prophesy written in these very pages will be fulfilled._

_This gifted child is prophesised to be taken in by a league of heroes, willing to help the child with her powers, of which she is struggling. Despite their welcome arms, the child declines and turns to a dark master, who promises her control in return for her apprenticeship._

_The gifted one, accepts the dark master's help, and in return to her friends commits some incredibly evil and terrible things. She aids her master in the elimination of the team who offered her friendship, and enables the dark lord to consume more power and inevitably become more dangerous than anything human on this earth._

_However, the league of heroes avoided elimination, but go into hiding, and return to destroy the apprentice and her master. In doing so the gifted child sees the error of her ways, and heroically overcomes the power of the dark lord. By using her powers to it's limits, the child destroys the dark lord, and saves her friends, but in doing so she sacrifices her own life and powers. As from the end of this prophesy the gifted child is forever cast in stone, until one day she may once again be allowed to roam free with the help of some magic. _

Raven stared at the pages, turning this new concept over in her mind. There was only one thing she could think about. Terra. This prophesy told the rise and fall of the Teen Titan Terra. For it was only a few months ago, and the memories were still clear in Ravens mind. They had taken Terra in, offered her a home and friendship, only to be betrayed. For it turns out that she was working as an apprentice to Slade, their nemesis who was destroyed when Terra unleashed her powers and cast her in stone. Deep down Raven knew that there was a way to release Terra from her stone statue prison; however she did not know how, but may be one day she would find a way.

The girl knew better than to dwell on past memories, this was one of the lessons that she learnt while in Azarath, the dimension where she was born. Because Raven had a demon father and a mortal mother, her powers were difficult to control, and the slightest emotion could do anything or even nothing because Raven was still unsure of her own potential. Because of this, she had to meditate everyday, to focus her mind, as well as keep her emotions to herself, because she didn't want to endanger her friends.

She cast Terra to the back of her mind, and continued to study the pages of the book. _'… to focus the mind more clearly…'_ Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren, blaring from all four corners of Titans Tower. Raven's concentration crumpled and was absorbed by the red flashing lights coming from outside the door. Raven snapped the book shut heavily, and using her telekinesis guided it to one of her many book shelves.

"What now", the girl muttered to herself, _it'd better be something good, to interrupt my reading,_ she thought as she opened the door and walked down to the lounge where her fellow team mates had already assembled to see what the danger was.


	3. Chapter 3

WRITTEN IN THE ASHES

Chapter 3: Cinders and Ashes

As Raven approached the lounge, she could hear her team mates talking, waiting for her to appear before Robin could explain what the problem was. She walked through the door, and seated herself next to Star on the sofa as Robin, seeing that everyone was present, began to speak.

"We're needed to protect the city", Robin addressed the team.

"From what, exactly", Cyborg asked.

"Cinderblock."

"The Cinderblock has escaped, yes?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know. Someone might have let it out, but with Slade gone, I'm not quite sure who would have released it" Robin replied, an anxious expression on his face.

"Well, what're we waiting for then?" BB exclaimed, looking ready for action, "Let's go and show old Cinders who's boss!"

"And y'all know there's only one way to get to down town!" Cyborg continued, "To the T-car!"

The titans headed for the garage, and left Raven rooted to the spot. Robin stopped in the door way and turned to his comrade, "What you picking up?" he asked, obviously indicating whether the girl could sense anything about Cinderblock, as she usually could with her telepathic abilities.

"Dunno, but someone set Cinderblock free. A stranger, someone we've never fought before. I'm picking up very dark energy" she replied, glancing at Robins confused expression.

"Uh, right," he replied, and once again headed for the door. He once again turned back, "What you waiting for?" he inquired to why Raven wasn't following him to the T-car.

"Already ahead of you", the girl replied, smiling briefly at Robin before departing in her dark energy form of a raven, and appearing rapidly in front of the T-car with a mocking sort of look in her eye as BB came charging down the stairs, determined to beat Cy and Star.

"What the?" Beat Boy looked at Raven curiously, before realisation dawned on him. "Oh".

"Maybe next time" she said to him, a slight ring of happiness quivering in her voice which surprised even her. She pushed past him, and slid into the back seat of the T-car, and was shortly followed by Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Hold on team, it's show time!" Cy roared, as he fired up the engine on his precious car, and they shot out of the garage out on to the open road which would take them down town.

As the heroic Teen Titans were speeding down town to the forest in the T-car, they were unaware that another force was already in combat with the stone giant.

Cinderblock brought its stone fists down on the earth, making it quake violently, and tremble in fear of the great stone giant. The beast roared triumphantly, projecting its vile voice high above the forest and over the city. The stone giant turned to thrash its way through the trees, but found its path blocked by a wall of red energy. The beast beat its fists upon the blockade in fury, frustrated at the clear fact that it wasn't going to break. It again turned to attempt to escape through another clearing, but was again blocked by the same wall of red energy. Cinderblock turned to the third and final clearing, but instead of a wall of energy, it was faced with a teenage girl.

The girl had exceedingly long dark brown hair, which hung draped around her shoulders and at least to her waist. Her eyes, it seemed, were of no particular colour, but greyish silver wisps swirled around where her coloured iris should be. This made the girl look lost and perhaps sad, but at the same time unusual and fierce. She was wearing a red vest top, with black knee length boots and a mini-skirt, with a belt of orange and yellow disks. On her hands she wore red gloves, with the fingers cut off, and at the moment her hands were glowing with spheres of red, orange and yellow fiery energy.

She lifted her feet off the ground, and shot upwards into the air, so she was level with the stone giant.

"Be gone, great stone beast" she said fiercely, her eyes filling with a red mist, to replace the grey wisps, making her look equally as fierce as her voice.

The girl did not get a reply, but a brutal roar of anger coming from the giant as it shot an angry fist in the direction of the girl. But his attack was met by another wall of red energy, which the girl was creating using her powers. The giant drew back his fist again, and the girl dissolved the blockade and flew towards the cliff, where the ground had risen to form a solid wall of rock. She was closely followed by the anguished giant, who was knocking down trees as if they were feathers as it went.

She stopped at the rock face, and turned to face the giant square on. Cinderblock charged at the girl, who leapt out of the way, and hovered in the air before shooting a ring of fire from her hands at the giant. Her attack burnt and crumbled a small bit of the giant's rocky exterior, but this did not stop Cinders from swiping at the girl and knocking her to the floor. In amongst the dust, the girl stood up, an shot fireballs from her hands and scarlet dark energy from her eyes, hoping to bring down her foe.

This however was not enough. The giant roared in fury, and looked even more menacing that before. With all its might, the stone beast lunged for the girl, snatching at her in the air with its great fists. She dodged him, gliding swiftly through the air, like mere child's play, throwing red blots of energy from her hands as she went. Her attack caused clouds of dust to rouse from the ground, blurring her vision. She looked round, searching for the giant, her hands glowing with fierce energy, ready to strike.

As if out of no where, Cinderblock went to punch the place where she was standing. She quickly dived out of the way, but as the ground shook, and quaked from the force of the giant, Cinderblock made a grab for the girl. This time she was not fast enough to dodge the rocky fists, and Cinderblock the girl became locked in his tight grasp. The roughness of his fists grazed her body, as she struggled to free herself from his grip, but the more she moved, the tighter he held her.

In a vain attempt to escape from his clutched, the girl shot beams of yellow energy from her eyes, which hit the stone giant with such force, but not enough to bring him down or release her. The giant again produced a thunderous roar, and hurled the girl through the air at the cliff face. She was moving at such a pace, that she hit the cliff with tremendous force, causing a cascade of rocks and rubble to break away from the cliff. It all happened so quickly that she had no time to create a protective energy barrier around herself, or defend her self in anyway from the rocks which would undoubtedly land on her, and crush her! She screamed, as the boulders hit her, and she became buried under the rubble, unconscious.

No-one would know that the girl had even been there, because all that was left was fine black ash, drifting and floating on the wind. The only way she would be found, was if someone was to move the rocks under which she was lying unconscious.

Cinderblock clearly recognised the sign of triumph and roared in pride, thumping his fists on the ground, making the whole forest shake.

"What was that?" Robin said, as the 5 titans began to walk through the woods, after having arrived in record timing in the T-car.

"I take it you mean that scream?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"Yes" He replied through gritted teeth, deeply concerned about who or what screamed. By the high pitch of it, he reckoned a girl, possibly a teenager.

"I dunno, but I do know that according to my radar, Cinderblock should be just through that clearing" Cy pointed to a clump of trees, "and through there is the cliff face too"

The titans looked at the trees, doubting Cyborg's judgements of where Cinderblock was, because all was incredibly still and quiet. "Um, are you sure?" Beast Boy piped up, looking at Cyborg with uncertainty.

With out warning, the ground began to shake, like an earthquake, throwing Beast Boy off balance. "Does that answer you question?" Cyborg replied sarcastically, as his reply was shortly followed by a thunderous roar.

"No time for arguing!" Robin said sternly. "TITANS, GO!" he yelled, a signal for them to stop standing around and burst through the clearing to take down their rocky foe.

The team stood facing Cinderblock, looking fierce and ready for action, Cinderblock however looked pleased with its self, and clearly thought that the titans would be an easy match for him. Robin made the first move, running at the giant with his metal pole out stretched ready to do combat. His attack was met by an angry fist, attempting to smash him into the ground, but Robin had other ideas. He dodged out of the way and leapt into the air where he was caught by the hands of Starfire who swung him around so that he could attack from the sky. He landed on the beast's shoulder, and began to attack with his pole; his attack was soon reinforced with bright green star bolts from Starfire, who was circling round the giant in the sky.

Old Cinders seemed to be hardly phased by this attack, and swiped effortlessly at Starfire, who was knocked from the air and caught by Robin. Next is was Cyborg's turn, aided by Beast Boy.

'T-Rex take down!" Cy yelled, as BB morphed into a ferocious T-rex, and swung the half-robot up onto his back. Together the duo charged at Cinderblock, Cyborg using his sonic canon technology to blast at the giant. BB rammed into the giant, sending it flying through the air, and landing on the ground with an earth shattering thud, creating a creator where the giant lay sprawled dazed by the brute force of the attack.

"Booya!" Cyborg rejoiced, Hi-fiving BB who had resumed human form.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said in reply, equally as ecstatic.

Just when they though it was all over, the giant stirred, getting up from the ground, and roaring with even more anger than ever.

"The giant, it is, not finished?" Star asked with a gasp, as the giant came her way.

"I'll teach this ugly brick wall a lesson" Raven said, as she was the only one who had not fought yet. Also she was eager to get back to her book, and finish the job.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted, dark black energy shooting from her hands and smothering the beast. Her eyes glowed bright white, as she focused her mind and the stone giant began to crumble into rubble and bits of rock. She released what was left of the giant from her power, and it lay crumbled in a heap of boulders.

"Alright Raven!" Robin exclaimed, clearly satisfied with their victory.

"Great work dudes and dudettes!" BB said, "Now it's chow time, let's head back to the tower for some lunch," He said, indicated to the way they had come.

"Not just yet BB" Robin said, "I'm still concerned about that scream we heard earlier"

"Alright, I suppose I could do an infrared scan to pick up any signal of life round here" Cyborg replied, tuning into his computer and scanning round the clearing. "there's a high energy level coming from over there" he said a few moments later, pointing at a pile of rocks.

"Let's check it out then," Robin replied, "BB, Raven, Star, begin to move the boulders"

BB shape shifted into a giant gorilla, and along side the girls began to shift the rocks, as Raven used her powers and Star her super strength. After a while, traces of fine black ash were appearing from beneath the rocks, and eventually the team came across a body.

The body of a very pretty girl, about their age, but luckily she was still breathing, but only just. The team stood in awe and silence around her, taking her in. besides from her normal features, there was something strange about her appearance. Strange black markings covered her torso, the colour of ash. The markings spread down her back, eerie swirls and odd lines that made no sense stared back at the titans. They were speechless, for they had never seen anyone quite like this before, she was quite unique, but not in a bad way, rather interesting.

After a while, realisation dawned on Cyborg. "Oh my god!" he said.

"What is it?" Star asked him, concerned because his face was as white as a sheet.

"I, I, think I know her!" he stammered, he stroked back her hair to reveal a clear pendant round her neck, with a blue flame in it. The flame was weak, but still alight.

"It is!" he gasped, the colour draining from his face.

"Do you know her?" BB asked.

"Yeah, sort of, not very well though." He continued, "She was there in the hospital, after I was released looking like I do" he gestured to his robotic parts. "all I remember was her lying there, with awful burns all over her, and gashes of wounds, blood every where. That necklace that she's wearing was clutched in her hand, the light slowly going out. And she was just lying there on the bed, not moving with a load of doctor all around her" Cy was finding it hard to speak, because it was a painful memory, because he thought that she might end up like him, half robot. He also knew that she'd had a rough time, barely keeping herself alive.

"and," BB prompted gently.

"and, and, I can remember them saying that there wasn't much hope, that she was in such a bad way. And it wasn't the only time she'd been close to, to, death", Cyborg practically whispered the last word, clearly choked up. "I dunno what had happed to her, or what her past was like, but all I know is that they kept saying her name was Ash" "I don't know why though, because I never actually spoke to her, because she was so still, and silent, and she stopped breathing when I was about to leave"

"Oh, I never knew" BB said gently.

"Yeah, well, I was so scared that I'd seen someone die, but," he tried to look happier, "but I guess she pulled through, and here she is"

"Wow" Star said, as equally shocked as the rest of the team was. "That's awful"

"I guess we should take her back to the tower, until she's fit again, wouldn't you say Robin?" Cy asked, looking at Robin pleadingly, because he so desperately wanted to help the poor girl.

"Um, I, I" Robin stammered, he appeared to be mesmerised by the girl, for her was still staring at her beautiful face. No-one knew what Rob was thinking, but he was clearly thinking about Ash, and how wonderful she looked.

"Uh, earth to Robin!" Star said, shaking him gently.

Robin broke from his daze, "Um, yes, yes, we'll take her back right away"

CY scooped Ash up in his arms, and carried her to the T-Car, where they were soon heading back to Titan Tower.

Falling, falling, the blue flames were engulfing her body, she was becoming weak…

Ash was dreaming, horrible, terrible things that one can only imagine. But she was vaguely aware that she was travelling somewhere, and that she was in safe hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Ordinary?

CHAPTER 4: Ordinary?

Outside the rain was hammering down, running in violent streams down the turrets of the Blue Lagoon Mansion, the water finding it's way into the lagoon. The sky was grey, and storm cloud were brewing above the mansion, clearly a tremendous storm was on it's way.

From the outside, the mansion looked normal, very normal indeed, beautiful gardens and an enchanting lagoon, a paved driveway and the impressive mansion it's self, with ivy growing on the four walls. The owner of this fine establishment is none other than Blue Serenity, a rather wealthy character, but no-one knows how he got the money to become so rich. You'd think that Blue Serenity is like any other rich person, he has servants to open the front door, and maintain his mansion, expensive cars and various items. Serenity was even married once, and has a son, but Blue Serenity has a secret. A dark secret, which very few people know. Very dark indeed.

Forked lightning struck outside, and illuminated the towers. Blaze stood, pressed to the glass window of the tower, resting her hot forehead against the cool glass. Whilst doing so, deep thoughts churned around her mind, occupying her waking moments. Her main concern was whether she had done the right thing. Made the right choice in accepting help from Lord Vorex. _Had she?_ After all, she didn't know much about her master, all she knew was that he was an evil lord that went by the name of Vorex, and he was feared by many. But no-one could ever actually capture him, for he want by as an ordinary person. Under an ordinary name. As Blue Serenity.

Blaze left her position by the window, and flopped down on the bed, in the centre of the room. She stared at the room around her, and what you'd expect to find in any girl's bedroom stared back at her. A tall wardrobe, filled with gorgeous clothes, far more exquisite then she'd ever imagined, a desk, complete with a computer and hi-tech gadgets, such as tracking equipment and various software for her needs, and many ancient texts and books of which she'd never heard of.

A soft knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. "Come in," the girl said into the darkness, awaiting the eerie creak of the door as it swung open, and Vorex stood in the doorway. _Although he wasn't really Vorex now, _Blaze thought to her self, _he is Blue Serenity, the millionaire with a hidden identity!_ At this remark, Blaze smiled to her self, stifling a giggle. Her master was now dressed in a casual shirt and jeans, his blue eyes shining and his hair combed neatly back. From the outside you would never have known that he was secretly a dark lord.

"Is it to your liking?" her dark lord addressed her, indicating to the room.

"yes, its, perfect, "Blaze replied, smiling at him.

"Good," he smiled at her, "dinner will be served soon" He looked at the scruffy clothes which she was wearing, "and you might want to, get cleaned up"

Blaze looked at her jeans and t-shirt, which were torn and stained with dirt. "Yes, I think I will"

"very well, I'll see you soon then my dear," Vorex said as he left her alone to her own devices.

She walked over to the wardrobe, and swung the heavy doors open. There she exchanged her scruffy jeans for a clean pair, and reluctantly took off her beloved orange combat boots. She put them to one side, and pulled out a pair of long black stiletto boots. Together with the jeans she passed off as fairly casual. She looked at her reflection, and sadly decided that the orange vest top had to go too. She slipped it off, and put it to one side, before returning to the wardrobe and selecting a deep red long sleeved t-shirt with lacing up the sleeves and down the front. She was about to put it on when to her horror the door began to open.

In a moment of panic, Blaze shot a stream of red energy at the door, causing it to slam, while she pulled the shirt on over her head. She released the door and whoever was opening it, walked in. A boy about her age, with dark brown hair, and red sparkling eyes stood in the door way, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked at her glaring at him, "Father said that we had a guest, "he said, staring into her eyes. "so, it's the mysterious Blaze"

"yes." Blaze answered flatly, annoyed that he hadn't knocked. "next time why don't you knock?"

"Whoa! Watch out, ice queen alert" he joked, "Geez, lighten up. Dinner's ready by the way," he said, indicating for her to follow him. "I'm Sparky, by the way"

Blaze raised one eyebrow at him, and flounced past him, and down the corridor, with Sparky trailing behind her.

Blaze arrived in the great dining room, where Vorex was already sat, with a mammoth feast spread out on the table. Servants and waiter were bringing in plates of salad and vegetables, platters of fish and meat and jugs of water and fruit juices. Blaze stood and stared in awe, for never had she seen as much food, and she was about to eat it! "sit down then" Sparky said sarcastically from behind her, as he shoved her forward.

"I see you've met my son, Sparky then, "Vorex commented. "You look very nice my dear," indicating her clothes.

"Thank you, "Blaze replied, nodding at him, and taking a seat furthest away from Sparky.

Soon the three of them were happily tucking into the feast, Blaze was delighted as it had been a long time since she had had a decent meal, for constantly travelling meant not having time to eat a good meal. Blue Serenity watched his new apprentice with eager eyes; he couldn't wait to start her training. He smiled to him self, and then at Blaze who gratefully returned the smile, before tucking back into the plate of food in front of her.


End file.
